This invention relates generally to a guard for a line trimmer (often called a “weed trimmer”). In particular, the present invention relates to an active guard for a line trimmer.
The use of gasoline-powered and electric-powered line trimmers for trimming and controlling weeds is widespread. The trimmers are also often employed in situations where an ordinary mower is unsuitable, such as around buildings and trees. Unfortunately, these trimmers can cause considerable damage if used improperly. This damage is perhaps most often inflicted to paint and siding on buildings and to the bark of trees.
Various proposals for passive guards for line trimmers are found in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,720; 5,107,665; 5,924,205; 5,940,973; 5,996,234; 6,324,765; 6,665,942; and 6,691,792 disclose passive guards for line trimmers, many of which are adjustable. Nevertheless, the passive nature of these guards causes a small amount of weeds near buildings and trees to remain untrimmed.
While assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide an active guard for a line trimmer that both prevents damage to trees and buildings and ensures that an area is completely trimmed by drawing weeds to the line trimmer's cutting line. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a guard for a line trimmer having this capability.